


枢零 黑白罪

by hederahelix10



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hederahelix10/pseuds/hederahelix10
Summary: 双十一病友：偏执型人格障碍





	枢零 黑白罪

# 00.  
“零什么时候才打算纠正下你那偏执的毛病？”

锥生零从桌案对座抬头，“偏执？我可不想被偏执鼻祖这么说。”

一个极度自以为是，并且完全以自我为中心，将一切都牵着线，钩钩绕在指尖的大师级傀儡师。  
一个顽固地将自身陈腐万年的价值观当作正义，贯彻向棋盘上血肉筑成的鲜活兵卒，让鲜血迸溅，尸寰遍野的夺命棋手。  
一个过度敏感，将对自身罪恶的负面情绪擅自放大，倾注进他人大脑的操纵狂。  
一个……执着的变态……  
说的就是玖兰枢，这个世界上再没有比这个始祖级纯血疯子更偏执的存在。

“我们都已经共事多久了？瞧瞧，通讯工具都变得只有这么小一个…”

玖兰枢晃了晃手机，感慨沧海桑田。从书信到电报，再从旧式中转接线听筒电话到私宅座机，盒子越来越小，线头越来越短，变成块板砖，最后过渡成巴掌大的小东西，连键盘都没了。

没变的，还是锥生零那拒人千里的性子。

PPD，paranoid personality disorder，偏执型人格障碍的另一种表现：偏执多疑又妄想，被害意识过剩。  
“回绝，不信任，厌恶到过敏，动不动就把别人无意中的一举一动视作敌意或阴谋，顽固认为自身个人权益将遭到侵害。不信你自己上网搜索看是不是偏执？”

在锥生零难懂的一记冷瞥中，还有一半，玖兰枢咽了回去。那是和他自身同样的毛病，猎人必定不会承认。

“所以说，零，可能的话，什么时候着手改改你那毛病？”

# 01.  
玖兰枢是被锥生零从生死线上扽回来的，他也没想到完美无缺的杀戮冷兵器会脱缰做出这种事。  
毕竟，杀光所有纯血，才是他给他量身定制的出厂设置。

小丫头变成人类，在众星捧月中渡过无忧无虑的一生。  
周遭的动乱平了起，起了平。

银发小猎人拿着根无形的鞭子，使唤拉磨毛驴似的奴役他召集一群贵族吸血鬼维系过去自作孽才一直叨叨在嘴边的‘和平’，美名曰：“我是你救命恩人，你的命是我的。”  
化外之音，要怎么用全看他怎么乐意。

分明也没求他救……  
这点难道不算常规意义的偏执？  
自我为中心的想当然，锥生零偶尔也犯。

都这么久了，这个认知也没能掰正，坚持说着“你求救了”的那双紫瞳是坚定自信的，没有一丝自我怀疑。  
说“我知道了，你已经没在活着了”的是他，反过来一口咬定自己求救的也是他……  
说什么是什么…毫无原则，这不是偏执是什么？

锥生零管他叫恐龙，叫老古董，活化石，玖兰枢无数次嘴角抽搐却被一句“瞪什么，尊老爱幼，你我扯平了不算失礼”怼得回不了口…渐渐就没了脾气。

也确实是欠他，这小祖宗就是自己作死手把手拿捏出来的。

而后不过数月，锥生协会长领着一批研究员将众多源金属替代品摊散在桌上，故意戴了个不知有没有度数的金丝边眼镜，故作深沉推着鼻梁上的镜架谑戏说：“时间不是静止的，科技怎么可能万年不变。庆幸没死得毫无意义么，老骨头。”

玖兰枢也就在新的绰号中彻底陷入了无语…并在紫瞳日后每天的监视下开始为种族和平‘自愿’做苦力。

那些武器其实远达不到源金属的实力，但他们可以对血族造成威胁。  
万年前，这种成果绝对不可能实现。  
时间的确不是静止的，充分反映在人类的不屈和创造力上。日后，随着时光推移，这些武器也必然会逐渐精进，直到，能真的取代源金属。

和平是什么？  
在玖兰枢看来，是梦想。  
说通俗直接些，就是万年不变的白日梦。  
事实上要如何实现，其实他不曾想，因为潜意识里是全然不信的。  
成为源金属，继同伴后继续赋予人类与血族抗衡的能力，何尝不是眼不见心不烦。闭上眼，化作无意识的武器，向自己重申自我牺牲的意义，一面自我暗示乌托邦终有一日会实现。如何共生，或许沉睡了太久，过去不可能，后来想来只觉是天方夜谭。

就这样抱着怀疑，日复一日，经历了信息革命，然后是人工智能革命……

有一点锥生零说的对，时间放着不管也会流逝，人类的发展速度呈指数阶增，和万年前完全不同。  
如今，源金属替代武器杀伤力对抗所剩无几的纯血也不是问题，限令反而成了新的焦点。

不过三百年……  
当时选择放弃心脏所能换取的价值。

也许当时的锥生协会长偏执觉得他的命姑且更值钱些，认为那买卖不划算。

# 02.  
共事之初，玖兰枢不知道该怎么和锥生零相处。过往模式过于病态，那种我是手指你是扳机的套路动不动擦枪走火。

不是有一种灵异说法么：面具戴久了，是会长在脸上的……

他们间有着最不和谐的开始，也曾偏执认为会有相当不健全的结束。没想到两个偏执狂冲撞，轨道生生转了向。  
棋盘上怎样才能赢？ 首先，许多棋手忽略的是：一视同仁。  
纵横斜走吃子的后固然最强，相当于两个车或三个相，但该牺牲的就必须牺牲。顾全局，将视线和战火都袭向敌王才能赢。  
作为锥生家的双生子之一，锥生零成为他的王前卒，他步步为营令其升格成后，变为棋盘上的最强……  
但他保不了他，因他倚仗他不可取代的力量。

铁不打不成钢，玉不琢不成器。  
他是他的罪，是光芒投掷在自身懦弱上而生的暗影。

最不应玩弄的是感情，所以玖兰枢没动。从一开始照面就带着对待士兵对待棋子的冷漠，对比对待人类时期玖兰优姬的态度，他不会被误会成锥生零的任何人，不会是兄长，不会是朋友，也不会是老师…更不会是爱人…  
…什么都不会是。  
毫不掩饰，近乎赤裸。  
他坦诚对他的需要，并排除所有的疑惑。

玖兰优姬是一步好棋，一步开局之初不曾预见到的好棋。玖兰枢用她掩饰了一切，包括给予锥生零的血。  
利用不需要杂质，没必要让担心关怀无端渗透进去。  
施舍，容忍…这些都是好词…  
玖兰枢不介意猎人恨他。  
那更容易，他何尝不厌恶自己……

现在这块面具长在脸上了，扽下来就是一脸血。血肉模糊之后，怕是神经坏死，连最基本的应对表情都忘了。  
“派个有能力的部下不就行了，锥生协会长成天亲自盯着我不累么？难道你喜欢跟我一块儿呆着？”  
所以他问…习惯性地点着火。  
在几个月无比平静的死寂相处后。

双双化为遗迹，战后元老院和血猎协会旧部挤在同一座建筑里，包括玖兰枢和锥生零。  
传递着文件，修改着任务书，公事公办的和平相处模式违和到从生理记忆深处泛出不适……就像他们真的只是普通前辈后辈毕业分到同一办公室工作一样。

普通…  
比互怼模式还难受。

“谁愿跟你呆着，自我为中心的偏执现在上升成自恋了？”  
那张柔薄粉润的漂亮小嘴从来就没说过好听的话。  
一般毛驴埃一鞭子过会儿还能有萝卜吃，换了锥生零做饲主，一棍子一颗糖的策略都懒得敷衍。  
不是黑洞洞的枪口，就是施加冷暴力。

只是火苗再没擦燃过，保险栓再没开启过，取而代之的不过是一摞文件…或是将要布置下去的任务，或是近期研发报告……

银发猎人说：“少激我。什么时候玖兰枢和锥生零能和平相处了，你那个愚不可及的白日梦估计才算有戏。”他用着第三人称宛如戏剧旁白的机械声线，说得就像个窗外开花的局外人。

玖兰枢明白他的意思，他们间横着太多血腥，和了泥。  
但那说法莫名令他十分不舒服……  
膈应。  
所以他说：“哪有那么夸张，又不是真的种族问题。吸血鬼和人类是本源同宗，只是发生了一点变异的人类。你过去要了我那么多血，没有看到么？我最真实的记忆……”

清晰记得黄昏血阳下，锥生零冷凛偏开脸……逆光看不清情绪，刚毅却纤细的线条在窗口被镀上金边，平直的唇线即使只有侧剪影也十分明确地表示着拒绝。  
估计小猎人相信的就只有以他自我为中心的视角所看到的，其他的都进不了筑塑屏障的眼瞳。

偏执，还病得不轻……竟然连血都不信。  
只因为是他的血，就全盘否定。

# 03.  
周期性乱世中，锥生零偶尔会将后背托付给他，一如曾经的终焉之战。  
嘴上说着“没得选”，却不曾在平息战乱中回头，就那样一往直前的看着前方。不论身后发出怎样的噪音，被怎样的腥腐充斥滂沱而来的刺鼻血雨腥风，纤细的颈椎像是被限制了活动范围。

“锥生君其实多少是相信我的吧？”玖兰枢终是问出口。

“我看起来像是被精神病院放出来的么？最需要防的就是你。”  
那是锥生零的回答。

他可以把命交出去，只在他口中的每一个‘不得已’事件中……  
理由是，始祖实力过硬。  
官腔十足的理由极具说服力，却一瞬间就将所有隐约于夹缝中的希冀瓦解。

“我什么时候伤你了？”  
玖兰枢问，刚出口就后悔了。即使已近百年，往事云烟中的沟壑是不会被岁月填平的。

室内陷入沉寂，表针在走，带动着齿轮，转着咔咔声连着历经万年的僵化灵魂，一并发出仿若骨骼磨合的幻音。  
“还想杀我么？既然是你拽回来的，这条命，你随意。”

一份文件放在桌上，钢笔在下方洇了一个极小的圆点，示意他签。  
“我那会儿中二。”

玖兰枢完全没料想到猎人会这么自谑一句，却还不至于天真到把他对自己的恨当作是年少轻狂，“我不信你能放下那么刻骨的恨意。”  
也不应该放下。

“恨啊，怎么不恨。只是光恨你有用么？”  
谁也回不来…  
牺牲也会付诸东流。  
锥生一缕那句‘活下去，完成它’的遗言时刻缠绕在耳蜗，在鼓膜中嗡嗡作响，又痛又痒。  
其中所代表的意义，过去叛逆气盛无法静下来去理解，但答案始终都清清楚楚明摆在眼前，只要仔细去看。  
“再废话我送你颗子弹去地狱转一圈，拿岩浆洗洗嘴再回来。”锥生零抬起头，复杂表情烟影即逝，一把久违的枪就一并杵了过去。

感受着冰冷的枪口，玖兰枢却笑了，笑意渗进原本沉浸苦涩和浓墨黑暗的眼里，全部的注意力都集中在那句‘再回来’。  
“地狱其实是不存在的。”他说。

“锥生君看的Bible圣经是什么，KJV么？钦定本圣经，是由谁钦定又是为了什么呢，不要告诉我你没想过。以你的聪明才智，那是不可能的。”言语间的肯定仿若了解深入灵魂的莫逆。

像是一本活着的百科全书，摊开融汇古今的书卷凑近锥生零苍白的脸，玖兰枢挂着在猎人看来几乎恶魔般蛊惑人心的笑容将手掌附上侧颜，眼瞳望了进去。“宗教的实质是为了便于统治，人们在痛苦中选择相信对他们而言更为轻易接受的东西，哪怕是不准确的版本。”

为了解脱，为了寄托，为了让活着感觉更容易。  
James I（詹姆斯一世）所钦定的圣典于1604年开始编纂，1611年竣工发表。有多少人注意到，这本从英国国教御用Bible圣经变为国际基督教、天主教尊为依据的宝典是在Henry VIII（亨利八世）后才发表的。  
而那之前的英文初版The Matthew Bible（马修圣经）的编纂作者，在翻译发表后不久便被处以死刑。

“什么可以收录，什么不能收录，那是君主的特权。梵蒂冈在君主之上，天主教统治世界的根本就在于此。锥生君，你说，基督教的分支教派是怎么产生的？我不认为你的答案会是信仰。”

答案是统治，当然是统治。  
不论哪国哪朝，谈及宗教的本质就是为了固国本。能利用的就利用，不过是工具。基督教是如此，伊斯兰教是如此，佛教也是如此。

“没有比信仰更名正言顺的枪杆。知道么，Henry VIII（亨利八世）最初只是为了和王后Catherine of Aragon离婚，而以梵蒂冈为首的天主教不允许。仅此而已。”

信仰是最有力的束缚和法律，只要能忽悠动群众相信他们的敌人与信仰相悖，就能使唤大批军队去掠夺资源，经济作物、财物、领地。  
新教与天主教之间的杀戮是如此；  
打着十字军东征旗号的基督与穆斯林间的战火是如此；  
罗马教廷与犹太民族的斗争是如此……  
吸血鬼和血猎为首的人类之间何尝不是如此。

信仰是什么？  
一个意识，一个注入大脑的信息。

主观意识，起初都是人为操纵产生的东西……

“我说天堂和地狱只是犹太哲学，反应的心理状态，相当于心理学，你信么？”

锥生零皱眉，说：“从你嘴里说出来的鬼话我一句都不信。”

“呵，这是当然，连血管里流淌的赤诚记忆都你不信。因为只要和我挂钩，你就是个病入膏肓的偏执狂。”

# 04.  
关于宗教的话题锥生零不喜欢，但纯血始祖却很热衷，不知出于什么目的。

从那双紫色水晶般的眼中，玖兰枢感到百年不减的防备，竖起碎钻凌厉的锋刃，扎向他的方向。  
百年相安无事，他不曾伤他，相处泰然如知己，习惯随着时间的流淌，慢慢地渗进每个人的骨肉灵魂……配合默契体现在每一个细小的点滴，无需言语，一个眼神就能将彼此所要的东西信手拈来……  
除了信任。  
玖兰枢认为锥生零的偏执严重到没救，所以时光流逝也磨不出一丝缝隙，他始终都不肯信他，即使他用百年去证明，将曾经的4年反复磨砺翻了25倍。

“锥生君怎么不问问你弟弟，人死后灵魂可没地狱可去。不是告诉你了么，所谓地狱就像心理疾病，是一种靡费烧灼的精神状态，源于七宗罪造成的欲求不满。好好想想为什么偏偏是那七个被成为堕入地狱的死罪。”

Lust色欲，无法满足的极端性欲求，通向通奸、乱伦、强暴、兽奸，然后在自我厌恶和罪责中沉沦，宛如被放在烈火上炙烤。而过度压抑则会在贪婪的不得满足的另一火坑中挣扎。  
第一个地狱。

Gluttony暴食，任何无度索取，饕餮掠夺在有限的资源中都是极度自私的表现，被厌恶，被憎恨，直到被孤立，成为众矢之的。孤独空虚的幽火。  
第二个地狱。

Greed贪婪，没有希望就不会失望，越是贪欲过剩就越无法得到满足，进而通向嫉妒，通向愤怒，在无法挣扎出的熊熊烈火中自我摧残，永远无法解脱。  
第三个地狱。

Sloth懒惰，劳逸结合是心情愉悦的窍门，反之，闲下来则会陷入空虚。变得自怨自艾，用闲时去幻想些有的没的自我折磨，抑郁、躁狂、双相障碍、疑心病……数不清的火种在心中滋生，制造空虚，制造愤怒，恶性循环，没有终结。  
第四个地狱。

Wrath愤怒，仇恨可以将一个灵魂撕碎，自内而外汹涌的嫉恶怒火可以将一切有意义的事情烧空，变得迷茫，看不清方向，在火海中越陷越深。  
第五个地狱。

Envy嫉妒，始于贪婪，终于空虚，没有终焉的嫉火会让一切快乐丧失。  
第六个地狱。

Pride骄傲，适度的傲叫自尊，放不下的面子却只能伤人伤己。最易感，易碎也最不值钱的东西，却最具破坏力，无形的火可以无声无息的在所过度在意的目光中将精神吞噬。  
第七个地狱。

像是人复杂的脑，不同的思想欲望纠葛在一起，化成脑中心中的地狱，逃不脱，挣不开，一旦触犯就注定深陷其中的地狱，无一幸免。

玖兰枢看到锥生零细长的锋眉颤抖地拧着，他知道他动摇了。  
或许是自以为是的偏执，但他了解他。  
就像猎人不肯尝试信任，却也无比了解他。

“你早就知道了不是么，所以才能跟锥生一缕在灵魂中交流。”弯起笑，“你看起来就像想喂我一颗子弹，可以啊，我会经历短暂的黑暗，在虚无中丧生意识，然后再次回到这里。七宗罪我都在你身上犯全了，清醒着，面对你，我才置身地狱。你的子弹只能送我去体会天堂短暂的轻松。”

与地狱相对的天堂是什么？  
是死亡，或者说…脑死亡。  
为什么自杀的人会下地狱？因为即使在最后一刻，他们的灵魂只在罪恶的痛苦火焰中燃烧。

对精神灵魂来说，天国是最安稳，永不震动的国度，在那里没有忧伤，痛苦，眼泪，也没有死亡。不能朽坏，不能衰残，完全圣洁毫无罪恶之处，也不用日光照，是永远光辉灿烂的地方。（约14:2；彼前1:4；启7:13-17，21:7，21:27，22:5；来10:34，12:28；路20:36；约一3:5-6）

视线中的锥生零咬破了嘴唇，血液渗出来向室内弥漫冷香，加深着他的罪，一把干柴，将烧炙他的狱火烧得更旺，玖兰枢却笑靥更深更隐晦了。

“我的命是你的，你要帮我解脱么，零？”  
子弹扫过脸庞，拖着血色的尾巴扎进办公室的墙上，将墙纸烧出一圆炭黑，染了血。  
紫色的瞳充血变红了…

“欢迎你……我所制造的罪，欢迎加入我的罪。”

而我，也会成为你的罪。

# 05.  
启示录17:1-18摘选:  
拿着七碗的七位天使中、有一位前来对我说、你到这里来、我将坐在众水上的大淫妇所要受的刑罚指给你看．  
地上的君王与她行淫．住在地上的人喝醉了她淫乱的酒。  
…我被圣灵感动、天使带我到旷野去．我就看见一个女人骑在朱红色的兽上．那兽有七头十角、遍体有亵渎的名号。那女人穿着紫色和朱红色的衣服、用金子宝石珍珠为妆饰．手拿金杯、杯中盛满了可憎之物、就是他淫乱的污秽。  
……那女人穿着紫色和朱红色的衣服、用金子宝石珍珠为妆饰．手拿金杯、杯中盛满了可憎之物、就是他淫乱的污秽。

“知道什么是typology么？那是一种中古时期的文学表达形式，出生在那之后数千年的你或许不能理解吧？预示论是一种研究旧约人物事件并在新约中实现的学问。 新约就是用这个写作手法编纂的伪经，只有其中的哲学是真的知识。 旧约是历史的记录，对人类从伊甸园之处的旧石器时代开始的采摘，到贪婪狩猎制造武器，以致其后的记载。有没有想过为什么从亚当夏娃开始字面看去人类越活越短？”

神降惩罚么？  
不，那是进化历程的必然。  
就像石器时代持续了250万年，而青铜时代只延续了1700年，书中的人名就像是一个族群的代码，本不应按字面去理解。  
就像后续的第一次工业革命到电气革命间隔100年，与之后的信息电子革命却只间距不到50年一样。

“你说，为什么伟大的新约没有将AD79，Pompeii庞贝的大灾难收录在案呢？”

锥生零颤抖地一掌拍在桌上，“记录了不是么，在新约中预示的大巴比伦遭到惩罚之时，正好是第二神庙被毁后的10年。”他想逃，不想再听了。这种说法连他自己都说服不了。

“那你怎么不说说为何是10年？零真的会蠢到相信这是启示文学…撰写在基督受难的Nero Claudius 尼祿年间？还是说特意提到Pontius Pilatus对基督的惩罚是有意为之的嫁祸呢？倒叙手法，新约与犹太战争中的每一个重要历史事件都错开了10年。”

Titus Flavius是在79AD上任为新帝凯撒的，同年在其父执政的末尾，Vesuvius山脉火山喷发将Pompeii庞贝及周边吞噬。

“零，你不傻，但你因不想信任我而装傻。你知道为何旧约从未描写外貌，新约却将基督刻画成身穿白袍，头顶光环的存在…那是罗马帝国对犹太民族的劝降。”

罪与罚的界限本就在一念之差，魔鬼的转身就能是神。紫赤朱纱的大淫妇是大罪的恶魔，却也是无尚的罗马教廷红衣主教，真假虚实都在字里行间，埋在每一个转角的细节，在详尽的穿戴中暗诉着真实的罪恶。 善恶也迷蒙了概念。 什么叫解脱，什么叫大赦天下的无差别救赎，为何要强调‘只要相信，只要心存信仰’就能得到救赎？要相信的不是神，至少不是基督，而是凯撒。  
而基督的真身是什么？  
为何一个犹太人要说着偏袒罗马统治的话？  
白袍是罗马公民的身份证。

新约的神扭曲了旧约的神，将魔鬼与上帝等同又逆转，最终将界限模糊了。  
人们依然选择相信，因为那比深究对错来的容易。

每个人，都只相信主观意识愿意放其相信的东西。  
为了轻松，为了解脱。  
前提是，真的相信……

银发猎人抬腿想往外跑，却被抓住手臂，进而整个被抱进怀里，紧紧禁锢住，似要化去肌理融入骨骼。

“你该去看看Josephus，弗拉维奥·约瑟夫斯所描写的犹太战争，将那段时期的历史描写得清晰。  
觉得旧约中Moses摩西带领军队过海玄幻么？你可以去查史学考证，1250 B.C.红海确实水位降低，飓风掀起海浪，暴露出海床下的珊瑚礁……  
明白了么，旧约的每一章都是以当时人类对生命对自然的理解所记录的历史。而新约……是政治著作，加了原始摩丝码的劝降书。  
耶稣基督的使命是在Judea战役中实现旧约对救世主的预言…而真正将犹太人从无尽奴役中解救出的却讽刺的是罗马大帝Titus。  
不肯信我，就去考证，书里多的是证据，你不会找不到。”

猛得睁开，锥生零扳上玖兰枢的下颌，咔哒一声在历经百年后第一次对和平合作人打开了枪的保险栓，枪口死抵在喉咙，压迫着将声音变得破碎……手指哆嗦着紧紧扣在扳机上。

“锥生零，你真是病入膏肓，因为我，连主耶稣都不信了，却仍然不肯信任我。对我的偏执就有那么深么？”

深过相伴一生的价值观、世界观。

“闭嘴”他一遍遍重复，将枪口抵得更用力。

“你要如何让我闭嘴？我说的可是事实…龙的七角指的是：埃及，亚述，巴比伦，阿契美尼德，希腊，罗马以及神圣罗马……”

柔软的唇堵上来将他封缄…火舌把没完没了的说教噎回咽喉，毫无准备地偏了重心，他们倒在地上。

“这是做什么，零？你连信任都不肯给我，却愿给我爱么？”  
后脑勺撞回地上，褐发在地板上摊开一小片，抓着衣领的手指尖冰冷，衣袖下却十分火热。  
腰上骑跨着猎人，他们的下身隔着西裤布料尴尬地顶在一起，炙热如烙铁。

“我不爱你。也不会信你。”双手提起衣领，又重重按回去，剧烈的震颤始终没停。  
“成年很多年了，我没必要禁欲下去，仅此而已。不是你，我就去找别人。”

开合的薄唇不断罗列着对他有意思的备选，男的女的都有，玖兰枢觉得他的地狱中那火苗呲啦呲啦烧得更旺了，无法止息。  
七宗罪化作火龙一般吐着芯子……那一瞬，他真想将他撕碎。  
双手卡上纤细的脖子，指缝间透着幽烨冶丽的十字蔷薇，他掐得又恨又狠又深情。  
“你本是我的罪…现在却在蚕食鲸吞地把我制造成你的罪……”

猛地，他翻身骑上去，压着挣扎的身躯，撕开衬衫，无视纽扣迸溅。  
玖兰枢侧脸俯首，耳朵贴在心口的位置，滑而细的肌肤就像烤烫了的白瓷，而其下蹦跳的心脏却如大地的脉跳，是足矣将他制约罚惩的火山口，一下下炙烫的搏动……  
那血泵中流动迸溅的液体就像岩浆，烧灼着难以消化的恨与欲，像地狱的焚焰，却能让他甘愿当作天堂的甘露…

灼烧……  
炽烈……

银发猎人的每一下呼吸都像是捎带着极高温的火山灰，径直烧进他肺里，让五脏六腑都在灼痛着兴奋。而他口中的话，却是火山口与地脉发出的轰隆震响洪鸣……让心都在为之阵痛。

“说谎也是罪……没听过满嘴跑火车的孩子会下地狱么？恐惧，纠结的无名业火会将你的精神烧尽的，为什么要折磨自己？就因为你不肯信我？”

四唇相接，软而烫的唇瓣碾压挤吮在一起，被津液湿濡的舌尖纠缠，牵扯晶莹丝线，“对，就因为，我永远都不会信你。”相抵的唇随着话语的窸窣移动颤抖，碾磨，气流火热地呼进口腔，“怪你自己事迹狼藉……惯性骗子…”话语间，舌尖几乎钩在一起。

“我何时骗过你？”他探入他的牙关，卷着共舞舌，尖牙刺进舌体……短暂的刹那，玖兰枢几乎想将那血口喷人的舌给扯下来。  
利用过，伤害过。  
骗？  
从未。  
绝未有过。

为了真，为了诚，过往何其压抑……

血与欲的翻江倒海，几乎要让人发疯。异体血液混搅在一起，舌尖相拥缠，擒不住的血被涎液融浅成粉色，在下颌描绘丝线。

牙尖吮咬樱粉茱萸，迫其赤李般饱满，被润露濡泽，再磨破溅洒出鲜红的汁液，染湿胸前凝脂……舌的游走蜿蜒崎岖留下溪径，向在皑雪上皲裂出春露，莹亮剔透的瑰艳绝景是雪肤下温热的火，晕起梅粉。 火焰般焯烫的罪，七宗不可饶恕的烧炙都凝结在舌尖化开的血里，那足矣让身体中的血液翻倒，让压抑已久的罪疼痛至骨髓，却在临界上跃动。

上瘾，任你多痛苦却也深陷在火沼泽中越陷越深。  
“我何时骗过你…说啊……零，我何时骗过你？”

强行骗过的，分明只有自己的灵魂。

他不语，愈发幽暗的眼中却像钾元素的焰色反应一般在深处透出来自灵魂的炽烈…就像已经给出了答案……又似乎没有。

身体的嵌合，炽浪，岩浆的灌溉。掌中柔软饱满又无比有力的雪丘燃烧着不可见的温度，相触的指掌像是灼热的烙焊了皮肉，连在一起，陷得更深，在对指间的冲撞处化作浓烈煗烫的雪水，淌在交合处与指间。 交缠的撞击凶猛又深邃，埋在至深处澎湃，就像地脉的颤抖。如同无比激烈的地震，纠缠拖拽，被吸附进火热，无法挣脱…又像情愿为岩熔的火热紧紧包裹，在狱火中无意逃脱。 那是恍若能冲撞进灵魂的力度，像是两块地壳的磨合，在无与伦比的炎浪中火烧火燎地嵌向彼此，拖拽进无尽深渊，执手深陷。

“我为何要信骗我说永恒艰难、难耐的惯犯…一个只会自顾自逃向天国的……”

为人与血液自相矛盾，又该相信哪边……

不应信任玖兰枢的理由多得不逊于晨星，面部靠下的器官却像成了灵魂袒露心声的宣泄口，声带中卡了栏板，最终，也只挤出这么一句。

这也很难，难得让意识疼痛，却让灵魂欢愉……释怀又罪过…

嘶吼就像是地壳深处发出的悲鸣，灵魂却能感到无比的满足。拥碾是刻进皮、陷进骨肉的极致…岩浆因活塞脉动而倾泻，却滋生于灵魂深处的欲核。表象的迸溅，吸引附拥，紧致的缠绕牵扯都是溢于魂外的无可压抑的罪欲。

“那就别信我…病得更重些……永远别信。”眼中淀积了盈不住的笑意，玖兰枢抱紧锥生零，在无比紧缚的深拥中失控几乎爆发…

一柱熔岩是罪也是爱，在偏执极端交汇的正反面。痉挛收缩的颤震战栗伴随无法抑制的勃发，内与外喷放的熔岩烧得刺辣，烈浓。涔涔汗水在相贴紧的肤表间隙流淌，一如过往忍耐，挣扎，为地狱之火灼烧的岁月流逝。

他俯在他耳边，吮着耳珠，“我去不了真的天国…因为你不能同行。” 地狱既是笼，也是上给彼此的牢，沉沦在火中烧灼，在爱与恨中磨熔界限，烧得更深刻。在自满与自责交织的旺火中翻滚。彼此的狱也能成为爱的熔岩，烧得再痛也是自寻自愿。

蜜色手指穿插于银发间，雪白指尖钩绕着褐丝。  
面颊轻柔蹭在一起，然后是唇，被血和火热的津涎润泽，燃火的眼中只映着彼此的影，被欲色氤氲镀于眼球表面的水膜扩散占据整个瞳孔。  
世界再无其他。

有些东西，  
一旦成为你生命中的一部分，  
就将永远成为你生命中的一部分。  
可以无视，可以自欺，可以偏执到深入灵魂，那部分被焊熔下烙点，增生出痕迹并不断扩散的影响也永不会散去，而是无声无息地反熔侵蚀……直到世俗原则被摒弃，再以无法言说的替代原则取代。

知道什么才是真的偏执么？

是明知是错的却颠倒黑白。

是将伦理纲常都抛弃也无法自束…

是悖神悖德也无法纠正的错…

是以自我为出发点拟定原则所模糊的爱恨界限…

是彼此的罪。 倾尽一切。

Fin


End file.
